


The Thief and the Templar

by stegosauruss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, General hijinks, Heist, League of Legends Odyssey AU, League of Legends Odyssey Event, Odyssey AU, also the character tags are kind of a spoiler?, but who is really surprised by the end, rakan being rakan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegosauruss/pseuds/stegosauruss
Summary: The Templar must be going somewhere very,verysecret. Which probably means a lot of ora. Which, in turn, meansa lotof credits. And when there’s an opportunity for a lot of credits, Rakan never can say no.





	The Thief and the Templar

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the odyssey fan fic contest  
> will I submit it? who knows.
> 
> EDIT: ~~I submitted it! wish me luck :3~~  
>  I didn't make the shortlist. Ah well.

It is unusual to see Templars in this corner of the edgeworlds. It’s even more unusual that this one makes such an effort to hide any traces of her presence. However, hidden to the Demaxians and hidden to Rakan are two very different things, especially out here, on his home turf. This time, his network proves to be useless. Not even his best contacts come up with any substantial information.  
Rakan concludes the Templar must be going somewhere very, _very_ secret. Which probably means a lot of ora. Which, in turn, means _a lot_ of credits. And when there’s an opportunity for a lot of credits, Rakan never can say no.

Rakan has never cared much for the politics of Templars or Empire. The only higher powers he believes in are his charm, luck, and an offshore account full of scammed credits. This time, however, it looks like he ran out of luck. Three days wasted following some zealot on a suicide mission. Why else would a Templar go this deep into Demaxian territory?  
Rakan is about to hightail it out of Demaxian space when the board computer chimes.  
_Subject entering planet atmosphere. Follow?_  
This rock in the middle of nowhere is her destination?  
“Scan planet surface.”  
_Processing..._  
The image shows an uninhabited planet: forests, hills, some indigenous lifeforms and-  
Rakan inhales sharply.  
_A Demaxian ora reserve_.  
What a fun Templar, this one, stealing directly from under the Empire’s nose. He can’t help but admire her guts. Whatever she has planned will probably cause a good deal of mayhem. Surely, no one would notice if he helped himself to some ora as well. He breaks into a wide grin. Seems like luck hasn’t forsaken him after all. 

Two humans guard the entry to the compound. They flinch as Rakan’s photann cloak changes back to its usual bright colours, making him appear from nowhere. A better-trained pair of eyes would’ve seen him approaching. The cloak wasn’t exactly top of the line.  
“Who are you?” the woman guard demands, raising her rifle.  
Rakan spreads his arms in an appeasing gesture. “I am Rakan. I’m here to pick up my next shipment.”  
She frowns. “The gatekeepers didn't announce anyone coming. We have a bit of a situation right now. Who authorised you?”  
Rakan smiles at her blankly while counting in his head. Four. Three. Two. _One._  
The other guard who has been staring intently at his visor jerks his rifle up and shouts “Don’t move! You’re under arrest on authority-” but Rakan, anticipating the movement, dives under his arm, knocks the gun clean out of his hands and - _spin, kick_ \- sends the man guard flying into the wall. In her confusion, the woman guard doesn’t put up much of a fight either.  
“You should really update your criminal database. 17 seconds is an appalling response time.”  
Snickering at his zinger, Rakan fixes his cloak and strolls through the front door.

At some point, the Templar’s plan must have gone sideways. When Rakan enters the storage area, she is running for her life, weaving and dodging between the containers of ora to avoid the slingtroopers’ shots. Fortunately, this also means she holds everyone’s attention. Rakan carefully approaches one of the metal boxes and opens the lid to be greeted by a golden shimmer. Purest ora! He almost squeals in excitement.  
A shout cuts through the battle noise, breaking his fixation on the warm glow.  
“Hey, klags, behind you!” The Templar is looking directly at him.  
The slingtroopers turn around in confusion.  
Rakan’s cloak is not back in camouflage mode.  
_Klag._  
He brings his head down just in time. The photann blasts feel warm as they fly past him, and he is pretty sure they singed some of his feathers. How annoying. He should probably do something about that.  
In the dim light of the warehouse, his photann cloak is even more dazzling than outside. The bright, flashing patterns leave the slingtroopers blinded as he dances through the maze of shelves and containers, desperately looking for another exit.  
He flies around a corner with an especially haphazard manoeuvre to look back at his pursuers and almost slams into a wall at the sight in front of him. The Templar has reached the open crate of ora. The golden droplets light the air at a flick of her wrist, flying towards the slingtroopers like daggers, cutting through armour and flesh, until she pulls them back with a sharp twist, enveloping the guards in golden strands, seemingly liquid but unbreakable.  
“Watch out!” she shouts. Rakan catches himself and whirls around to meet another guard, blocking with his cloak before jumping out of the way of the ora strands.  
“This way!”  
The Templar takes off running to one side of the room and instinctively, Rakan follows her. Only two slingtroopers are still standing. The Templar leads him through a series of long corridors and staircases until they reach a door labelled ‘Emergency Exit’. Panting, they break through the door and slam it shut behind them. 

Rakan waits until they’re beyond the fence before whooping in excitement. There is nothing like a good fight and chase to get his adrenaline going. He beams at the Templar.  
“Hey, we made a pretty good pair back there, don’t ya think?”  
She knits her brows. “If it hadn’t been for you, they wouldn’t have found me at all. Why did you have to blast through the front door?”  
“How else would they see my sweet moves?” Rakan feigns indignation.  
Her frown deepens at his smirk. “Well, don’t do that again. Don’t follow me! You almost got us both killed!” She storms off towards her ship without another word.  
Rakan shouts after her.  
“Hey, wanna beat up some more slingtroopers? Let’s go for a drink some time? At least tell me your name?”  
She doesn’t turn around but he could swear her stride looks a little less angry.  
“It’s Xayah.”


End file.
